


Taught to be Corrupt

by IWantToLearnToWrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, Dom Zayn, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Innocent Niall, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Omegle, Skype, Student Louis, Sub Niall, Teacher Zayn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Zayn, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantToLearnToWrite/pseuds/IWantToLearnToWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn finds a boy on the net and teaches him some not so decent stuff. </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teasing and Nipple Play

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this will contain boyxboy relationships and mature content. its in the warnings so if you dont like it then dont read. this is also my first time writing so it may suck. i just want to try my hand it writing and im completely winging this
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to their respective owners. I don't own anything but the plot and the original characters.

It was late – horribly, tediously late.

Zayn didn’t know why he was still up. He was just bored out of his mind and it’s not like he didn’t have anything to do. He had a lot to do in fact. With the school year being barely a month away and his lesson plan for the first class of his teaching career half finished, he needed to do his job but there was too much work and seemingly still a long time. The pull of procrastination is great. ‘How funny’ he thinks.  Teachers keep telling their students not to be lazy yet here is one not heeding his colleagues’ words.

“I’ll probably be a bad teacher” Zayn groans.

He stares blankly at his laptop that’s on a coffee table. With his chin on his knuckles, he has been mindlessly scrolling through Facebook for nearly an hour now; wasting the potentially precious time seated on a couch.

‘Should I jack off?’ he mentally asks. The idea is then brushed off when he remembers that it was just done so this morning. With languid fingers he types through websites, from porn to comedic, that could possibly entertain him but they all lack the stimulation he was searching for. Human contact, it must be what’s missing. A random chat room would do and so he goes to Omegle because, if there’s something Omegle is, it’s random interaction.

When the site is before him, the section where they ask you your interest stunts him. What should he put? Maybe something he was planning on doing or a hobby.

It fits both criteria so why not. He types it in and clicks the ‘text’ button so there’s no video. There would probably be people who are pulling one off and he has no interest in seeing someone’s junk. He has a girlfriend, thank you. And a pretty one at that, although she doesn’t believe in having any sexual experiences outside marriage which results in Zayn’s frequent self pleasuring sessions.

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!  
You both like masturbation.

Zany laughs immaturely at the second line but abruptly stops. There was a realization of how odd this was. ‘What the hell?’ he affrights. What is he doing talking to a random stranger about masturbation? Is he really that bored? He was about to disconnect when the person on the other side messaged him.

Stranger: is it true you go to hell if you touch yourself?

Zayn froze. He was not expecting those words at all. He expected it to be something weird like ‘do you want a jack off buddy’ or ‘do you want a handjob’. This was something else. It sounded like an innocent conversation.

You: NO. of course not

Stranger: oh

Stranger: cool

Stranger: the priest at school said it but i knew he was just scaring us

Zayn gave a small smile. This isn’t what he thought he could get a decent talk but its here so why not. He settled to continue.

You: nah. not true. just go for it.

Stranger: go for what?

You: masturbate. just keep doing it.

Stranger: but ive never tried it

Stranger: do you do it?

Zayns eyes widened. What kind of person has never tried it before?

You: of course ive had. why havent you tried it yet?

Stranger: dont know

Stranger: my friend say it hurts

You: IT DOES NOT!

You: it feels really good

What does he mean it hurts? It is the greatest glory given to man, second to sex, obviously. What age is this boy? Is he a boy?

You: are you a boy? how old are you?

Stranger: yes i am

Stranger: 14

What kind of 14 year old boy hasn’t masturbated? What the hell? Zayn started when he was 10 since he was an early bloomer. He lost his virginity at 14 and this kid hasn’t even touched himself yet at that age.

You: so you have never ejaculated?

Stranger: whats that?

You: cum. stuff comes out your penis that isnt pee. it looks whitish. like snot.

Stranger: oh sperm

Stranger: i know what that is

Stranger: ive done that

Stranger: i woke up last week with it in my boxers

Stranger: my friend says it comes out when you masturbate but i didnt even do anything

Stranger: maybe someone came in my room and did it to me

Stranger:  thats why im asking if im going to hell because i had sperm in my drawers

Zayn was covering his face with both his hands in frustration. How innocent is this kid not to know about wet dreams?

You: no.

You: no one jacked you off while you were asleep. its called a wet dream.

You: dont worry. its normal. part of growing up.

Stranger: how do you stop it?

Stranger: i dont want the launderers to see the mess

Stranger: i had to throw my drawers away

Stranger: i don’t like throwing them i might run out

You: just masturbate and youll be fine. at least if you do you know where the cum will go

Stranger: ok

Stranger: how do i do it?

Stranger: do i just squeeze?

Zayn leaned forward. He didn’t know why but he was suddenly turned on by the chat. The chance to corrupt the innocence of a young and ignorant virgin must have been the cause.

You: do you want me to teach you?

Stranger: how?

You: do you have skype? ill teach you over a video call.

Stranger: wont that be weird?

You: trust me. ill help you.

Zayn wasn’t sure about this. He had done cyber sex before and still does it now (he doesn’t consider it cheating because he thinks its noble as compared to actually sleeping with someone) and he had experience with other men(he’s done it in college but he thinks he likes girls better) but this was just a kid. 14, for crying out loud. He could wind up in jail.

Stranger: i have an account

Stranger: ill send you a link

Stranger: just wait

With those lines, all of Zayn’s worries were thrown out the window. True to his words, the boy sent a link and Zayn opened it like a child opening a gift on Christmas day. He contacted the minor and tried to hide the shit eating grin on his face before they go on video.

Stranger: theres someone on my skype

Stranger: is that you?

You: yeh. ill vid call you okay?

Stranger: ok

It was ringing for ungodly long time, but it was actually just two times, before the call was answered. The screen was filled with the boy he was chatting with earlier and his features stunned the adult.

“Perrie?” Zayn gasped.

``Um. Did I get the wrong person?`` his speakers sounded out the voice of the boy.

Stranger: i think i got the wrong person

You: no that’s me

You: sorry about that. just forget what I said.

Stranger: oh ok

Stranger: should i disconnect now?

You: yes. lets just skype.

Zayn felt stupid. He shouldn’t have said his girlfriends name but the resemblance shocked him; blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. For some reason he felt like he was cheating, since he was comparing the boy to her. They were both beautiful but this boy looked so innocent and cute and, dare he say, fuckable. It didn’t really help that he had this adorable Irish accent.

``Who’s Perrie?`` the boy spoke.

“No one. I told you to forget it.” was Zayn’s harsh reply.

``I’m sorry.`` the boy suddenly looked sheepish, head down.

“No. It’s alright. I’m Zayn. What’s your name?” Zayn was annoyed at how he snapped at the kid. He’s trying to help the boy not scaring him off. Some small talk should calm him.

``Niall.``

“That’s a lovely name, matches you accent.” Zayn complemented, hoping it would ease Niall up.

``Thanks. I like yours too. You’re British.``

“Yeah, I am.”

``I kinda know that already. It’s in your profile. You live in Bradford. Probably the only place I know in England.``

“It’s nice here. Wish you could visit.” Then Zayn laughs because, surprisingly, the offer was half true. He did feel a little scared that Niall obtained his address and could actually go there but Ireland is a long way from here so he’s relatively safe.

``Me too, so you could teach me better.``

Zayn’s dick twitched at the thoughts of touching the blonde personally. He looked soft and smooth to the touch, like a porcelain doll made out of silk. He wanted to continue the light conversation but he really needed to get off soon.

“We just have to make do with this. Want to take you shirt off?”

``Do I have to?``

“When you cum, you could ruin it.”

``Oh, okay.``

Damn, this kid is obedient. Zayn could probably fuck this kid hard and he’ll just take it. The man’s mouth was near watering at the thought and the strip tease he was having currently. Niall’s body was like his face, irresistible. Zayn just wanted to lick it all over and he hardly notices the he was licking his lips while robbing his crotch.

``Okay, it’s off and I got a towel to place on my tummy so if I make mess its easy to clean up``

Zayn wanted to complain because the cloth was covering the boy’s body and he also wanted the pants removed but decided against it. Niall might ask why and he can’t really give a coherent answer since the blood in his brain all went downstream. Not pushing his luck was the sensible option at the moment. On that note, he remembered to be a little bit more sensible and ask “Are your folks home?”

``Nah, they’re on a business trip again. They go weeks without checking on me. Why do you ask?``

Is he really that innocent that he sees nothing remotely wrong with this? And no wonder he’s asking random strangers about things like this, his parents constantly leave him alone.

“It’s just, they might not like that some adult is teaching you about this stuff; or any one for that matter.”

``Oh`` Naill looks thoughtful. ``Then I won’t tell anyone. And you’re not that old. Maybe you have a stubble but my dad has more so I don’t think you’re an adult yet. You’re also really nice, offering to help me.`` and he finishes with a smile.

Zayn bites his lip since he wants nothing more than to find the kid and ravish him. It’s like he’s setting himself up to be violated, being so pure and naive. He’s just lucky he found Zayn and not some pervert who would molest him(or at least, that’s how Zayn perceives it in his mind).

“I’m 22. I’m already an adult. Why don’t we just start?” Zayn said, tired of all the chit chat. He’s too hard to try to extend the dialogue.  

``Um. Do I just take my wiener out?``

“No. Part of masturbating is teasing. It makes it much more fun and the orgasm more intense” Zayn explained. It was partly true and it was partly because he wanted to make a good show out of this. That’s why he had subtly opened a program which records everything so he has something to get off to later and possibly for the following days because, fucking shit, the boy is fit.

Niall pulled his lip on one side, a sign he couldn’t comprehend what was happening but complies with what the older male orders otherwise. ``I don’t really get it but you’re the expert so sure. What do I have to do?``

“I want you to relax and lean on your seat. Just close your eyes, take deep breathes.” Zayn groans when the boy reclines on his large computer chair. Niall must be using a desktop computer because the angle of his camera is looking down, showing all of him; shirtlessly rested with a small towel on his midsection. He wasn’t wearing headphones so he, like Zayn, must be using speakers and a built-in microphone.

The lights were open so Zayn could see a part of his room and it is huge, bigger than the living room in Zayn’s flat. It would make sense though since the kid did have launderers and his parents were always out, signs that they could be corporate people and loaded.

“Now suck on your fingers.” Niall gives the face of uncertainty again but does as he’s told anyway, bringing all his fingers in his mouth. Zayn makes an airy chuckle. This kid was doing it wrong making the act cute yet never failed to look extremely sexy with his mouth full. “Only with one hand and just suck the three longest fingers.”

Niall placed his right hand on his lap, not knowing what to do with it, but kept his left one on his mouth. “Very good, run your tongue between them.” The boy was doing well. He was making these obscene noises that could make people think it was a blowjob.

“Rub your crotch over the pyjamas with your other hand” Niall was starting to feel hot. As he tasted his fingers, he moved his palm to press between his legs and the sudden pleasance drove him to squelch in a muffled way. It felt really good so he did it again with more pressure. The sensation made him suck harder on his fingers that made porn worthy sounds.

Zayn’s hands formed fist. He was desperately fighting the urge to jack off. He wasn’t sure how the boy would react if he did. Sure the room was dark so he could try and hide it but he didn’t want to risk the chance of scaring off his doe-eyed, voluptuous prey.

“Move your right hand in circles.” The sudden change of motion drowned Niall in pleasure. His pyjamas felt tighter and the room hotter. Sloppy wet noises were now more audible and mixed with continuous groans.

“Stop sucking and move those fingers slowly down your neck.” Niall removed his hand from his mouth. Zayn’s knee was now shaking. The scene in front of him just got infinitely more sensual. There was a trail of saliva flowing from Niall’s lips to his creamy neck. With his mouth free, all the pants and loud mews were filling the air. This kid would most likely be a screamer in bed.

“Move it lower, down to your chest.” Zayn heaved, out of breathe as well. “Start tweaking your nipples.” The boy cried, both his hands moving at a quicker pace. Zayn can’t believe the kid was this sensitive, losing himself just by nipple play. They haven’t even started masturbating yet.

Niall eyes where clenched tight. His left hand was over the right side of his chest, middle finger and thumb rounding his teat. The other hand was still doing the movement earlier, grazing his hidden shaft. The boy gasped and arched his back then proceeded to releasing sinful moans. The sight of him sent chills down Zayn’s spine. He felt extremely lucky finding this kid.

Niall suddenly leant forward, the towel on his stomach falling to the ground. His left hand was skilfully playing with his nipples while his right was doing random motions over his genitals. He was on the edge oh his seat and his orgasm. Zayn knew this. He didn’t want it to end so early and while the boy was clothed, hiding his penis and the impending orgasm. 

Zayn was about to order the boy to stop but Niall began to chant something that immobilised the man. He couldn’t believe what was coming out of his mouth. He was breathing out ``Zayn Zayn Zayn Zayn Zayn Zayn Zayn``. Zayn feels his dick leaking precum. This boy has trapped him in a daze of ecstasy and lust. Niall was about to ejaculate and there was nothing he could do but watch.

The boy yelled.

Zayn was distressed. He lost the chance to see a very sexy lad’s first orgasm. Maybe he could trick the boy into doing it again but when he was about to say something, he noticed the boy was moving oddly. His hands were between his legs but weren’t on his crotch. They were clutching the seat. He was tense and his eyes were still shut.

``Zayn, what’s happening?`` Niall said as he was alternating pressing his dick and holding the seat as if he wants to stop but also wants to continue. ``It feels weird. I think I have to pee or something.``

There was a wave of relief flowing through Zayn. The boy hasn’t come yet, probably confused at the new sensation. Zayn could still salvage the situation. He still had the chance to see the boy cum.

“It’s okay. It just means your close. All you have to do is to take out your penis”

``No!`` Niall roughly rejected while still doing  his switching motions with his left hand. ``Zayn, I’m scared.``

“It’s going to be fine. I promise it will feel good. Just do as I say.”

``You said you would help me. Do something, Zayn.``

Guilt pricked Zayn. The boy looked like he was in pain but what could Zayn do. “I would help you if I was there but I’m not so you just have to listen to me.”

``Then, come here!``

“I’d go there if I could but I can’t just go to your house. It’s too far.” What’s wrong with this kid? Doesn’t he understand the concept of long distance? Zayn can’t just teleport to Ireland.

 Niall whines. ``You don’t have a car, do you? Fine. I’ll just go there myself.``

Now Zayn was the one confused. He had a car but what does that have to do with going there. Does his car fly? He was about to ask Niall regarding it but all he saw was the boy putting on a jacket and disappearing from the screen.

“Niall? Niall?! Where did you go?”

What the hell was happening? Where is he going? Maybe he could contact the boy. He searched Niall’s profile, hoping to see the kid’s mobile number. He was about celebrate when he found it but roared a “Bloody fucking shit!” instead when he saw the other information.

Niall Horan may have an Irish accent but he lives here. ‘You live in Bradford. Probably the only place I know in England’ resurfaced in Zayn’s thoughts and it became clear why this was so.  Niall lived in a flat that was a 5-minute drive from his.

Describing Zayn as terrified was the understatement of the decade.


	2. Daddy Kink and Hand Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter

Zayn was easing himself down by pacing around the room. If he is to fix the situation then he has to be rational and not panic-stricken.

He breaks down the events to better analyse them.  
-So far, he has just knowingly encouraged a minor to perform provocatively via cyberspace  
-said boy has already gathered his name and location  
-the boy is coming here  
-his parents probably won’t even know this happened due to their distant family relationship  
-the boy is cute and easily manipulated  
-he’d probably ask Zayn to give him a hand job  
-Zayn would be able to touch every part of him, kiss him, lick him, **fuck him**

Zayn shakes his head in agitation. How the hell did it lead to that? ‘ _Focus you horndog!’_ he scolds himself.

The idea of the boy’s phone number pops in his head. He could call him even before he reaches the flat. With hast and shaky fingers, Zayn types into his phone the number on the computer screen and presses the call button.

It rings. It rings again. And again. And again.

“God damn it, pick up!” Zayn yells.

There was a sudden silence; no ringing. _Shit_. Niall has already picked up and heard his outburst. “Niall? This is Zayn.”

``I’m sorry I took too long, it’s just I’m driving and I can’t multitask that good. I had to stop first``

“No, it’s fine, really. I apologize for yelling. I’m just a bit excited, that’s all.” Zayn bashes his head on the nearest wall. ‘Excited’, why would he say that? He’s trying to get rid of the boy, not invite him in.

``Wow, me too. You’re very nice. Thanks for helping me.``

The head rested on the wall was raised and banged again. This is a train wreck. Zayn, despite all the worry, took notice of something. Niall mentioned he was driving.

“Are you old enough to drive?”

``Umm, not quite. I borrowed one of the cars nobody uses. My brother showed me how in case of emergencies. Um Zayn, I really need you. It’s starting to kinda hurt.``

Zayn’s resolve was waning. Only now did it dawn on him that there is pain and despair in the voice.

``I’m near. I’m pulling over across your street. Please hurry. Zayn, please.`` Niall pleaded.

Without a second thought, Zayn ran out of his apartment and down the buildings stairwell. The words ‘I really need you’ clouded his judgement. A desperate, horny virgin needed him. He felt like he was brave knight on a conquest to free a maiden from her celibate prison.

He reaches the complex’s main entrance and when he extends his hand for the door handle, the metallic coldness stings him. The texture gives him the much needed drag to reality for it felt similar to prison bars.

‘ _Do what’s right or else you’ll end up in gaol.’_ his subconscious heeds. The body animated with lust became tense with fear. He gazes at his reflexion on the shiny handles and it, with its blurry images, frightens him with the impending consequences if he further interacts with this boy.

 _You will lose your job._  
Your girlfriend would leave you.  
 You would be sent to the slammer.

``Zayn? Zayn? Are you still there? I’m waiting outside.``  Niall vocalizes from Zayn’s phone that is still clasped within his fingers.  He must have brought it down when he hastened.

With much effort, he forces the blood fuelling his libido back up his brain. “I’ll be right out.” was the curt reply given and the man disconnects the call.

With a deep inhale and a re-established determination, he sets out for the door. Zayn wears a strict face. He will not succumb to this boy, no matter how tempting he may be. He is to convince the boy to leave. That is all.

Zayn stands by the entrance, holding the door open. He didn’t bring his keys so if it closes then he will be locked out. He scans the area and sees a single vehicle on the other side of the road. It appeared too luxurious to be a spare car so it couldn’t be Niall’s.

There was nobody there. His worry was alleviated. Maybe Niall decided not to come or maybe it was just a prank by the high heavens to teach him to not pervert weans. He was about to re-enter when a small voice with a familiar Irish accent called out “WAIT! Please.”.

Zayn rotates both in shock and astonishment. The sound was so delicate and pure but was also filled with longing and privation. It was like a sad angel clipped off of its wings. He searches for the source and it stands at the bottom of the steps, hiding behind the concrete balusters. He looked like a wounded animal with the way he curls into himself.

“Niall? Is that you? It’s alright. It’s me, Zayn, the guy you were talking to earlier.” He soothes, completely forgetting his intention to chase away the child. Niall had such heavenly blue eyes and Zayn couldn’t resist leaving it sorrowful.

The boy slowly paced out of his hiding spot and climbed the lowest tier of steps. He had his head down and arms around himself.

“Don’t worry. You can come nearer if you want.” Zayn continues.

The boy’s head shot up and he strode towards Zayn, moving quickly as his short legs would allow. Zayn was about to caution him to be careful but the boy has already engulfed him in a hug that pushed him a few steps back.

Someone could emerge from their room and see them so Zayn had to detach from the embrace but the vision in front of him both aroused and saddened him. Niall’s breathing was ragged and he was trembling. Even in the cold weather, his body was fevered. His boner was grazing Zayn’s thigh, a predicament that could lead him to grow his own.

Zayn reciprocated the bosom to comfort the lad, one hand in the blonde’s hair, randomly raking his scalp while the other vacillates the lower back. Zayn may have prodded the boy’s bottom a few times, enjoying its squidgy yet well-formed shape.

“Shush now. Calm down, Niall.” Zayn said as he continued his quietening gestures. As adorable as this boy is, he can’t stay here. He can’t invite the boy into his home. He could be branded a paedophile and lose his job.

_Niall could give you a hand job._

Perrie would hate him. She would leave.

_Better so you could bed Niall without having to cheat on anyone._

He could be thrown in the slammer for this.

_You could give it hard to Niall, slam into him repeatedly while the boy screams your name again and again and again._

Zayn bites his lips to erase the fantasies and, hopefully, prevent him from getting an erection while they are in such proximity. He curses his subconscious for being so indecisive. Only moments ago was he being warned but now he is being encouraged. Whatever his mind prescribes, he must do that right thing and send Niall home.

He pulls away form the small blonde to speak but it is only now does he take full view of the boys appearance. The boy is dressed in thin pyjama bottoms, that do nothing to hide his stiffy, and fluffy rabbit slippers. He has a jacket on but aught underneath, exhibiting his creamy flesh since the zipper only closes till his mid chest.

By this point, Zayn’s self-control was at a low point. The flimsily covered boy fogs his cerebration. It is fully lost when Niall palms his bulge at the front stoop, visible to the public, and breathes out an erotic “Zayn, please”.

 

~

 

Zayn blacked out for a moment. By the time he regained consciousness, he was inside his flat with Niall hand in hand. Did he really bring a minor into his abode with the intention of giving him in his first orgasm?

_I hope so. That would be so hot._

“Fuck!” he curses aloud. Why is he having such impure thoughts?  It’s probably because he hasn’t had any sexual contact with another person in a very long time and when there is such an opportunity presented to him, he just couldn’t control himself.

Zayn hears sniffles which prompted him to turn around and see that Niall was crying. “I’m, I’m sorry. Did I do anything wrong?” the boy stuttered between tears. “I didn’t mean to. It’s just it hurts and I don’t know what to do. Please don’t get mad. Please don’t yell.”

Once again, Zayn was enthralled by Niall’s conflicting appearance. He looked tearful yet extremely lewd. The way he was wiping his tears with the bottom of his fist, head faced aside, while palming himself with his other hand made him look like an alluring sex object one could only dream of.

“Of course not, baby”. Zayn went over and rested his hand over the boy’s shoulders, assuring a consoling squeeze. “I’m not mad at you, not one bit. So don’t think that, okay?” 

“Okay, daddy” was Niall’s reply. Zayn could contest that he isn’t a pervert but being called daddy made his dick twitch which was enough to prove otherwise

“What did you say? Why did you call me that?” Zayn removed his clutch and stepped back a little to have a full view of Niall.

“You called me baby so I thought I should call you daddy. I’m sorry. Shouldn’t have I said that?” Niall was dejected. He doesn’t want to upset Zayn.

“No, it’s alright. You can if you want to.” Zayn offered even though he wants to make Niall call him daddy, make him scream and pant daddy all night long.

“I want to. My parents don’t like it when I call them mom and dad. They prefer it if I use their names, something about equal respect or something. Thank you” Niall stated as gives Zayn another tackled hug. Dear goodness, he likes to do that.

Zayn was about to respond but the child released a moan. The embrace led to Niall rubbing his crotch over Zayn’s thigh. In any other state of mind, the Irishman would have been mortified but the sensation of the friction has finally given him some sort of release.

The man would halt him but when Niall emitted a whimper accompanied with a “Daddy, please” while continuing his hip saltations. The titillating action brought Zayn to re-evaluate his perspective on the situation. 

Why is he even denying this boy? What’s the worst that could happen? Niall already promised to keep this a secret. It was his fault Niall is like this. The least he could do is to help him. He should stop over thinking the future and enjoy the company of the present.

Zayn has made up his mind; he will help this boy.

Zayn moved one hand over the boy’s hip and the other over the boy’s genitals. Although it brought Niall great pleasure, it also ceased his movements which made him whine. “Don’t worry” Zayn whispered into his ear. “I’ll take care of you. Will you do as I say?”

Niall gave a precipitant nod, already consumed by lust. His eyes are closed and hold on Zayn’s shoulders is tightening.

“Go sit over the couch, baby boy.” Zayn indolently ordered, releasing the boy from his grasp. Niall did as he was told and went over, breathing still torrid.

He sat as he continued to handle himself over his pyjamas. He looked Zayn in the eyes as he did so and spoke “It’s still hard. It won’t go away.”

The scene was so surreal. Many days had been spent on masturbating on that sofa but now there was an attractive Irishman on it, freely offering himself. Zayn moved beside him and stilled Niall’s arm. “You’re hard because you keep touching yourself. It will go away when you cum.”

“Please, make me cum then” Niall’s head was pointing upwards, exposing his neck and partial chest. He had his eyes shut, oblivious to Zayn’s sudden hungry aggression at his words. Zayn was going to remove Niall’s jacket but the tyke abruptly recoiled, covering his torso with his limbs.

“We need to remove your clothes, remember?” Zayn wheedles the boy to divest.

“It’s weird” Niall argues, still not easing from his upright foetal position.

“You did it before, when we were on the computer.” Zayn points to his laptop on the coffee table in front of the coach. He forgot about the device but, considering the black screen and the blinking light at the side, it must have discharged to sleep mode.

“I was the only one in the room. It feels weird if I get naked and there is someone else with clothes on” Niall mumbles.

“I could remove my shirt if that would make you more comfortable” Zayn offers but he’s already dispatching his shirt. Despite the stratagem to elicit sexual favours, he really cares for the boy and wants him to be as comfortable as possible.

Niall appreciates the gesture and tardily reaches for the coat zipper. Zayn intervenes with a “let me” and is the one to zip down the jacket.

You could most likely dub Zayn a sexual fiend for the fashion he strips Niall. The way he moves his hands within the clothes; gently pushing the jacket off. His hands were first on the boy’s bare chest then slowly outward to the boy’s shoulders, caressing the skin as the touch travels.

The garment falls on the coach and Zayn throws it on the floor. Grasping the boy’s upper arms, he gently pushes the boy down. With trusting eyes, Niall allows himself to be laid. Zayn tries not to make his rut to obvious but his respiration is so soon to be rapid and temperature increased to the double. Not that Niall would detect it anyway.

The lad has already closed his eyes and himself from the world, relinquishing his consciousness to lust. To the experienced in the erotic arts, they would call this subspace – an idea Niall would have never encountered in his impeccant life. It’s not that Niall is easy and so willing to give himself to luxuria, it’s just that he hasn’t felt like this before and all those years of chastity containing him has finally run its course. All the sexual tension trapped is ready to break out.

Zayn drags down an outstretched finger over Niall’s chest to his abdomen. The lad arches his back to the touch. Zayn is pleased that the boy is responsive, so sensitive and accepting to pleasure.

“Remember what I told you about teasing and nipple play?” Zayn inquires, running his nails in random patterns on the lad’s sides. “Want me to do that for you?”

Niall gives a hasty nod. He no longer wishes to speak, only feel, but Zayn doesn’t like that and removes his fingers as punishment. The boy was snivelling at the lack of contact. “Please don’t stop.”

“I don’t like it when you don’t answer me, baby. I want you to use your words.” Zayn responds. He evidently gets off on the boy being vocal. “I’m going to ask you again. Do you want me to-“

“Yes, daddy, please.” Niall disrupts. “I’m sorry I didn’t talk. I’ll say it. I’ll say anything you want just please. Daddy, please.”

Zayn wasn’t too happy about the interruption but the boy’s desperation was enough to make up for it. He lunges for Niall’s neck with osculations while he plays with the boys nipples. This time, Niall’s all but silent; releasing loud moans of “Yes, daddy” and “I like it so much, daddy”. The attention being given to his oversensitive torso has absented him of dignity.

When Niall latches on Zayn’s neck and starts rubbing himself against the man’s knee, the Brits decides it time to give the boy what he came here for. He moves his hands at the boy’s sides and down to his bottoms. Zayn is still giving the tyke neck kisses as his fingers moves under the trousers. He expected there to be boxers or briefs but Niall was bare underneath.

Zayn raises his head to look at Niall. “You don’t have underwear?”

“I told you. I get it dirty in my sleep so I don’t wear any.”

Zayn finds Niall’s logic to be endearingly foolish. He may not soil the underwear but the pyjamas would still be. But this is a very innocent and gullible boy we’re talking about so you shouldn’t scrutinize his reasoning much.

Zayn gives the boy a smile as he sits on his heels by the lad’s feet. He informs Niall that he’s “gonna take your jammies off now” and he does so with the carnally slow way he has been performing before.

Niall tries to cover his aching manhood but Zayn prohibit him with a “Don’t do that. You’re beautiful so don’t hide.” making Niall blush profusely. He does think Niall to be lovely, the way his skin is so blooming and his body glistening with mild perspiration.

He was about to reposition himself over Niall when the boy tugs on his jeans. Of course, the boy doesn’t like being naked alone so he should strip as well. What an astonishing turn of events for Zayn.

He was to unbutton his jeans but Niall does so for him. His not sure if the boy is returning the favour or he just really wants to see the Brit’s cock, either thought is delightful for Zayn. He stands over the sofa as Niall is sitting and lowering the trousers. When the pesky garment was off, Niall pulls down the boxers with a yelp.

Zayn swears he didn’t mean to but when Niall removed his underwear, his prick just sprung and hit the boy’s forehead. He yabbers apologies to the boy but it seems Niall it far to busy staring at his erect cock.

“Yours is so much bigger than mine.” Niall is closely inspecting Zayn’s shaft. “It looks different too.”

“I’m circumcised.” Zayn explains. “Don’t worry about it. Everyone’s is different and you’re young so it will still grow.”

Niall doesn’t appear to understand fully but nods either way. Zayn so wants this boy to suck him but supposes that taking his first orgasm and his first sexual experience – which comes in the form of a hand job – is enough. Maybe in the future, who knows?

“Will you lie down again so I could take care of you, baby?” He directs. Niall gives a “yes, daddy” then proceeds as instructed, returning to his state of dulled consciousness.

Zayn straddles the lad’s thigh and lets his palms travel the boy’s body. The skin is so flush and warm. Zayn just can’t get enough of it. He even gives himself a few tugs as he relishes the pale skin.

He deemed the teasing to be sufficient when Niall was already panting audibly and his slit leaking, pre-cum shining his lower stomach. The boy looked to be pained in the agonizing wait but didn’t say otherwise. He was enjoying the sweet torture of having so much without getting anything at all. Zayn felt so lucky to have found such a submissive lad.

He will soon reward the boy for being good but he had to make sure that Niall wants this. He rests his fingers by Niall sides, mere centimetres from the boy’s shaft, as he asks “Do you want me to touch you? Make the pain go away?”

Niall opens his eyes and looks into Zayn’s but his line of sight travels to the man’s hard-on. “Yes but are you hurt too? Do I touch you too?” the boy speaks.

Zayn doesn’t know what to say. He only expected to give a hand job, not get one in return. He chooses to reply with a safe “If you really want too then you can.”

The lad nods then remembers he has to speak and says “I want to. I want you to cum too, daddy.”

There is a shit-eating grin on Zayn’s face as he moves his right hand on the boy’s length and his left to manoeuvre the boy’s little fingers to cover his own. “Just move as I do” he guides.

They start of slow, casually moving up and down. Niall’s prick feels so good within his grip. It’s small yet the hard base and pliant skin, makes it the perfect thing to hold. Zayn thinks it would be amazing if he could hold the boy like this all night long, pleasuring him to no end. It’s too bad though that the boy doesn’t give him enough friction with that tiny hand.

He appreciates the glorious form below him but he needs more. “Niall baby, I need you to squeeze more, like how daddy does it.” The boy complies but it’s still not enough.

He sees that Niall’s other hand isn’t doing anything so he may as well put it to work. “Could you use both your hands, baby?”

Niall looks into his eyes, uttering an “okay, daddy”, before clasping his manhood with both hands. The change made it so much better.

Zayn was right about the boy being a lefty because he was more skilled with that. There was adequate pressure and the boy’s hand travelled around his cock gloriously, pumping him with dextrous strokes.

“Look at me, baby” Zayn stared into those baby blue eyes as he basked in the gentle gestures. The moment was intimate and beautiful but it needed to progress so they could achieve the orgasm they both crave.

The man’s hand sped up and Niall lost himself. There were “Daddy, yes” and “it feels good” floating in the air. Zayn admired how loud this boy is. He would be an extreme screamer in sex, another trait to add to this perfection.

Zayn stimulated the boy’s nipples with his free hand, playing with it with his middle and pointing finger as the palm massages his ribs. The sensation must have been too much because Niall let go of his dick in favour of moaning and bracing the coach.

“I’m sorry, daddy. I didn’t mean to let go. I’ll do better” the lad apologized, trying to take hold of his pecker again.

Zayn only kindly silenced him while nudging away his hand. “It’s okay, baby boy. You don’t have to do anything anymore, just enjoy. I’ll take care of everything.” He preferred if Niall just lay there, spread out for him. He’s so pretty and lovely to touch.

Zayn leaned down to kiss Niall’s neck before easing pressure on the boy’s pulsing length. With his hand slightly open, he grasps his cock along with Niall’s and the pleasance was indescribable. He couldn’t have enough of it so he just moved his hands faster and created friction with their firm red pricks.

Niall couldn’t cognize what was happening but it all felt too good. Zayn’s manhood was hot against his. The sensitive nerve endings were stimulating each other with its sultry texture.

He raised his arms over Zayn’s back to pull him closer. Their chest colliding and the rubbing on his skin only intensified the pleasure. The blonde’s nipples where being treated with the attention Zayn’s pecs were providing.

Zayn knew the boy liked it when their body was moving against each other so instead of simply pumping their shafts, he kept his hand steady as he thrust towards it. He was fucking his hand along with Niall’s cock.

The man was still littering kisses across the boy’s neck when Niall informed “daddy, I feel it again. My willy feels weird.”

“It’s okay, baby. That means your close. Let go. Just feel it.” The man states as he continues with his movements. He supports himself with his free arm so he could raise his body a little. He wanted to see the boy cum.

Niall was chanting a sting of “Daddy”s. He has lost himself in the feeling of Zayn’s cock and body on his. It was all too much and finally released. He came with a strangled yell, arching his back and pulling Zayn in as he did so.

Even with his head faced down, Zayn didn’t see much of the boys cum because their body where too close but he felt the warmth of it and that was enough. The boy came and now it was his turn.

The boy was probably softening and oversensitive but his shaft felt too good to let go so Zayn kept it in his hand as his hips vigorously hurtles. His hands are wet from the tyke’s orgasm and that just made it so much better.

When Zayn raised his head to look at Niall, he was a little shocked to see the boy staring back at him. There was no longer desperation or lust in his eyes but adoration and gratitude. The arms, formerly suffocating him in an embrace, were now resting on his back.

Zayn never felt like this before. Sure he has had sex with a lot of people but it was never this intimate, having eye contact. Niall bought one hand to lightly caress Zayn’s cheek and it was enough to send the man on the edge.

Zayn ejaculated gazing into Niall’s cerulean beauties causing him to tear a little bit at the strain. He bit his lip, suppressing the urge to squall but it was mostly because he wants to kiss the boy. It was quite apparent that Niall hadn’t had his first kiss yet because of his axiomatic innocence and Zayn didn’t want to take that from him. He wasn’t sure if he was the right guy for that.

The Brit rested his head on the blonde’s chest. They lay there, sobering from their orgasms. It was only when Niall started shifting in soreness did Zayn sit up, pulling the boy with him.

“Was it good?” Zayn asked.

“It was great. I didn’t know there was something that good I could do.” was Niall’s reply. “My chest feels icky though.”

The man chuckled. “There’s a bathroom to the right” Zayn gestured to the hall. “You could take a shower in there.”

“Okay, daddy. Thank you.” Zayn groaned at that. Even after just cumming, the boy could still excite him with that word.

When Niall left to clean himself, Zayn tidied up the place so he could go to sleep. He was really going to miss this kid. Too bad he doesn’t have anything to remember him by.

He reached for his laptop and turned it on. He was going to close the applications so he could properly shut it down. The screen lightened up and it gave Zayn one of the best gifts he had in his life.

The program he activated to record Niall was still on. It was recording the conversation both ways so when Niall came to his apartment and they had their exploits on the couch, the moment was immortalized in his hard drive.

Today was good, Zayn thought. Today was good.

 

~

 

Niall came out of the shower, dressed and ready to leave. Zayn was just in his boxers. He wanted to shower as well and putting on clothes was too much of a hassle when you’re going to remove it anyway.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay the night?” Zayn questioned.

“I want to but I can’t. The Porsche should back home before anyone notices it’s gone” was Niall’s explanation. “The mechanics are supposed to do maintenance on the cars today and they come really early.”

Zayn was dumbfounded. How rich is this kid to have a Porsche as a spare car and have people to take care of it? He wanted to argue that Niall was too tired to drive but, discovering that it was nearing six in the morning, he let the boy leave.

He wore some clothes and walked Niall down. Before the lad left, he gave Zayn a throttling hug which was pretty much expected. Niall thanked him a lot but Zayn knew he should be the one who does so because, between the two of them, Zayn enjoyed it more.

Niall walked down the steps, across the street, and into his fancy car. Zayn could only smile at his sexy vixen leaving. They probably weren’t going to meet again but he, sure as hell, won’t forget that amazing Irish blonde.

_Goodbye Niall, my pretty baby boy._

**Author's Note:**

> if there are mistakes or errors please tell me so i can set it straight. as i said, im winging this. no plot outline or plans for the future. your comment may or may not affect my work greatly. even my name says im just an amateur writer.
> 
> this was posted before but i had problems with the profile. your comment and kudos are greatly appreciated. it makes me want to write more.


End file.
